1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to water-free mixtures comprising aminoalkyl-containing polyorganosiloxanes and silicone resins.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aqueous compositions comprising amino-functional organopolysiloxanes are known. Such compositions are used for example for hydrophobicizing treatment of natural and/or synthetic textile fibres, for hydrophobicizing treatment of building products, as a constituent of care agents and as a constituent of cosmetic preparations. Patents cited hereinbelow all have in common that they concern aqueous mixtures of MQ resins and silicone oils. US 20060041026 and DE102006032456 describe the treatment of textile fibres with oil-in-water emulsions of aminoalkyl-containing polydimethylsiloxanes in the presence of silicone resins of low emulsifier content. WO2006097207 and WO2006097227 likewise describe an aqueous emulsion consisting of polydimethylsiloxanes and silicone resins for treatment of fibres and for reducing wrinkling. US2007128962 utilizes an aqueous mixture of polydimethylsiloxane, MQ resin and a volatile silicone solvent for imparting resistance to stain absorption. A water-free mixture composed of polydimethylsiloxane and silicone resin and useful as a coating material is described in EP 628615. However, the mixture in question first has to be melted to obtain flowable materials. The absence of functionality on the polydimethylsiloxane must be assumed to lead to poor adhesion to different substrates.
US 20060041026 describes a water-free mixture of aminoalkyl-containing silicone oils and silicone resins. However, these mixtures have the disadvantage that the excessively low proportion of reactive end groups leads to poor crosslinking.